The presently disclosed embodiment relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having an improved structure of a connection unit in order to allow a user to change position of a lighting unit more conveniently and smoothly.
In general, lighting apparatuses include various light sources such as fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, and LED bulbs, and their specific forms vary.
Among such lighting apparatuses, a lighting apparatus such as a ceiling lamp is installed on a ceiling of a house or an office to light up a wide range of an area, and a light apparatus such as a table stand is used to light up a relatively small range of an area.
Especially, a lighting apparatus such as a table stand is put on a desk or a floor, or its base unit is fixed on a wall during use. When a user reads a book or lighting for a limited space is required by a certain need, such a lighting apparatus is widely used as a necessary illumination for a necessary place because its lighting unit including a light source is movable.
A lighting apparatus such as a table stand typically includes a base unit, a support unit protruding from the top of the base unit, and a lighting unit connected to an end portion of the support unit and having a light source to emit light.
Especially, a portion connecting the base unit and the support unit and a portion connecting the support unit and the lighting unit include a movable connection unit such as a joint, respectively. Since such a connection unit is provided, the lighting unit may be adjusted to a desired position by changing an angle of the support unit with respect to the base unit if necessary.
However, a lighting apparatus including a connection unit as in a typical table stand may have limitations in conveniently moving the position of a lighting unit as it is needed by a user, due to an unsatisfied operation of a joint connecting a base unit and a support unit, i.e. its structural limitations of an entire configuration and the connection unit. That is, it is inconvenient to move the position of a lighting unit.